Harry Potter 6: the son of Snape
by Nightcrawlerfw
Summary: James isn's Harry's Dad. Harry finds out the truth while being swept off his feet by a little red head. The final battle draws near, and school rivalries break out. There is a new DADA teacher, and new subjects. Harry becomes an Anamagus! Find out more.
1. A New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. 

Author's Note: Thanks for visiting my story. My sister wanted to put my story on this site, so she set up an account and put up two chapters, but after two chapters she wouldn't update it anymore. I finally decided to take matters into my own hands and set up my own account where I could update my stories on my own and not have to go through her. I am still trying to figure some things out and I will have to persuade my sister to help me, which is a job in itself. Please review my story so I can know if I should continue it.

Nightcrawlerfw.

**A New Name**

Harry sat in his room listening to his relatives downstairs. Harry was happy, because his professor from his fourth year had threatened his aunt and uncle and had told them to be nice to Harry or else they would come to Little Wining Surrey. So far it had worked. Harry was wondering what the next two months would be like with his aunt and uncle when he heard a shout from below. Harry walked over to the door and opened it.

"Boy," yelled his Uncle Vernon.

"What?" said Harry running down the stairs? He wondered what had happened to make his uncle so angry.

"What do you think you are doing?" Uncle Vernon asked, "It is almost eight and you still haven't started your chore's!"

"What chores?" Harry asked.

"Don't play smart with me boy, I don't care about what happened at the train station, you are to do what you are told. You must mow the lawn, trim the flowers, weed and pick the garden, clean the bathrooms, kitchen, and the whole house, dust the attic out, sweep the driveway, clean my car, and tonight you will let Dudley practice his boxing on you. I will take all your school things and owl. I will also supervise what you put in your letters. Next week you will begin to work at Mr. Silver's house. He tells me he has a lot of work to be done. I will take the money that you make too. Now get going!"

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. His uncle did as he said he would and the only thing he could do was work. At the end of the week he was exhausted. He had been up until two each night and had been up at 5:00 to finish all the chores his uncle loaded upon him. He was also bruised bad and had a black eye from his cousin beating him up. Every night he tried to practice Occlumency, but to no use. He kept having nightmares of the night Sirius died. He was dreading the next day. He was going to go to work for Mr. Silver.

His uncle came up to his room at 6:00 Monday morning to take Harry to his house.

"Now if he asks about your injuries you're to say that you are a klutz and trouble maker and did this to yourself." said his Uncle. "And you better work hard," he said, "He is paying a lot of money to hire you."

"Fine," Harry said.

They pulled up to a dark house with a large back yard and Harry got out. "I'll be back to pick you up at 9:00," he barked and drove off. Harry made his way cautiously to the door and rang the doorbell.

Harry listened for footsteps, but heard none. The door suddenly opened and Harry gasped.

"Professor Snape?"

"Get inside now, and then we'll talk Harry," Snape snapped.

Harry walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin, sitting in the front room. The door shut and Dumbledore said, "Some light I think is in need." The gloominess was suddenly lifted and there was light. Harry heard gasps through the room, before remembering how he looked.

"Harry," said Lupin, "How did this happen. It has only been a week and why didn't you tell us?" "It's not my fault," said Harry, and he told them what had happened. "He cannot go back there," said Professor McGonagall, "he must stay here." "I agree," said Snape. Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, it seems like the protection of staying at your relatives is banished. We will bring all your things over here and you will stay with Professor Snape. There are wards around this house allowing you to do magic. Snape will teach you. We have more news, but we will wait for tomorrow. This has been a bit much. I will have Madam Pomfrey come and tend your wounds tonight. We will see you tomorrow. Good night Harry."

Snape watched Harry sleep and wondered how he would take the news the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter is longer and better. Read on for the good stuff, and please Review.


	2. learning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note: Here is Chapter Two. I hope you like it. Review at the end and let me know how it is. I have already typed up chapter 3, but I don't plan on updating it unless I get at least 5 or so reviews. Review if you want to read more.

Nightcrawlerfw

**Chapter 2: Learning**

Harry? Said Dumbledore. I will tell you this only because I believe you will have an open mind about what I will tell you and I hope that you can accept what I tell you. Harry, Snape is no longer a death eater or spy. You and Snape have both been under a memory charm placed on the both of you by your mother. Snape's memory came back to him while he was in Voldemorts presence. As soon as Voldemort learned about this secret, he tried to kill Snape. Snape barley escaped…

Harry became lost in thought as he listened as Dumbledore explained about Snape, and couldn't help but feel like Snape somewhat deserved almost getting pounded after making his life as horrible as he could for the past 5 years, he almost forgot about Dumbledore saying that he had been placed on a memory charm.

… Harry, James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is your father and you are Christopher Evans Snape.

Memories flashed before Harry's eyes and his appearance changed. He could also feel a stirring in his magical aura that seemed to pulse more than it had before. Harry sat down, overwhelmed. He knew he should hate Snape right now. Maybe even throw a punch or curse at him, but he couldn't do that now that he knew the truth. Harry's heart threatened to rip in two as his emotions went haywire with what was just reveled to him. When he looked up, everyone was watching him. He directed his gaze to Snape who looked the worst, probably expecting rejection from his son, or retaliation. Harry couldn't bring himself to anger, so he said the only thing that came to his mind, "So, you're my dad, I actually have a father, a family?"

"Yes," replied Snape, "but I'm not sure that it is as great as you think." Snape looked at his son with a pained expression that Harry had never seen before. It was a curious expression, and not one that he would have been able to picture on Snape if he hadn't seen it. Snape spoke again, " I am so sorry for the hard time I ha…,"

"No," said Harry, "I understand everything. I am just glad that I have a dad."

"Do you have any questions?" asked Snape quietly, still shocked at Harry's ability to forgive and understand. Snape had been told by Dumbledore that Harry had an unusual capability to love, and that he need not fear Harry's reaction, because even though Harry had been through so much pain, he still could always find that spark of love in him, but that did not prepare Snape to have Harry so unselfishly throw their horrible past away.

"Yeah, I have some questions," said Harry, "Do we need to keep this a secret?" No, You have changed too much to pretend to be Harry Potter. You are now Chris. Voldemort will be going after the both of us now," Snape said this last bit with as much remorse as a father would have in telling his son that they were in danger, "and I will help you prepare to fight him." " What about Ron and Hermione? Am I still in Gryffindor?" You are still a Gryffindor and Ron and Hermione can come visit you Friday. I am sure that your friends will not reject you just because you are now my son," said his dad.

"I guess your right. Is there a mirror? I want to see what I look like." A mirror magically appeared in front of Chris. Chris looked at his appearance. It had changed a lot. In fact, the only things that were the same were his eyes, the scar on his forehead, and his hair color. His hair was short and tidy. His face was handsomely made, and was slightly pale. He had also grown 6 inches and had some muscle. He was no longer a scrawny little boy. "Wow," said Chris. "I actually look good." His voice was rich, and deeper than it had been. In short, it was perfect.

Now if your ready, said Mrs. McGonagall, we have some business to go over. 1st your OWL's. You got an O in everything except in Divinations, Astronomy, and History of Magic. (Chris smiled; he already knew that he had done rotten in these 3 subjects. He had always thought Divinations was useless and had only taken it for its easiness, and he could not help remember the 2 events that had disrupted him during the last two named subjects. During his Astronomy test, his friend Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, had been attacked by ministry officials and was told that he was to leave, and during his History of Magic exam, he had fallen asleep and had traveled to the Department of Mysteries where he had seen (or thought he had) Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. He had fallen off his chair screaming. He left in the middle of his exam, and hadn't returned to finish it.) McGonagall continued with his grades, "You got a Poor in Divinations, and an Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy and in History of Magic. Your schedule this year will be Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Animagus, and Healing.

The Headmaster and I went over your schedule together and picked the classes we thought were most important for you to take this year, keeping in mind that you have a desire to become an Auror.

The Animagus and Healing classes are two new subjects that will be taught this year. The new teacher that we have gotten is very talented and has much to share on the topics. As of now you are the only one signed up for these two classes, but it will be given as an option for the 6th and 7th years upon the start of school. The Animagus class discusses different animagus shapes, which are rare and unusual, it also discusses changing into your animagus form. You will learn about brewing the potion that gives you your form, and you will brew it. If your potion is made right, you will be allowed to turn into an animagus and register your form.

The Healing class will teach about different healing spells, potions, and plants. You will learn how to heal minor injuries, to injuries that are grievous enough to land people in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You will learn to recognize what spells were cast to produce various injuries. We all hope that you will take all of your classes serious this year and learn all that you can. You have an open period which you will spend studying in the library, doing homework, or having private lessons with one of the teachers or Dumbledore. You may also spend this time coming up with Quidditch plays and choosing players.

What? Said Chris.

Well, Umbridge's ban is lifted and we thought you would be the best as Quidditch Captain. "I", said Dumbledore, "also think it would be good to make you a prefect. That is if you think you could handle the pressure of being a captain on top of everything else you are doing."

"Yeah, I would love to be Captain and a Prefect, but we already have all of our house prefects."

Dumbledore said, "I think it would be wise to keep you close to your friends. Ginny Weasley made prefect his year too. Now, so I don't split you all up, I will allow your other two friends Neville and Luna to join you on your prefect duties. You all have a deep connection that you might now know of. You all have risked your lives to help each other and went through the battle at the ministry together, never leaving anyone behind. I don't like the thought of you being alone. Any of the Slytherins, along with anyone from any of the houses could attack you. You never know who is a spy. There could even be one in Gryffindor. Peter Petrigrue is an example of that. I warn you to be careful about what you say around people. Never go off by yourself. Always be by a teacher or a trustworthy student. I warn you now. I do not want you sneaking off around the castle or being out of your room after hours, even with your invisibility cloak. I have a huge favor to ask of you Chris. Would you start up Dumbledore's Army again? It wouldn't need to be done every day, but it would be good to have a group of trustworthy students who would be loyal to you, and who would know how to fight."

Ok Professor, I'll ask all my friends for help in doing it too. They will be a big help.

Yes, said Dumbledore, it would be good to have 6 people running it and it would give you a break.

"Professor," said Chris, "who is going to be the new DADA teacher."

"I am Chris," said Lupin grinning. "Dumbledore talked to the new Minister of Magic and he agreed to let me teach."

"New minister? Who's the new Minister," asked Chris.

"Kingsley Shackbolts, and he has promoted Aurther Weasley as 2nd in Command."

"Wow, Ron must be so excited. When did this happen?"

"Two days ago on Thursday. Last week Fudge was held in trial. He was charged with the crimes of proclaiming you were lying when he had no evidence, not doing a follow up on the dementors that attacked you last summer, associating with death eaters, and doing some illegal things for them. He was also charged for putting Hagrid in Azkaban without a trial or any evidence of him being the cause of all the petrifactions in your second year. And last of all, he was charged with taking me off the Wizgamot and order of Merlin 1st class without any good reason. I am glad to say that I have been given all my old positions back. Fudge was sentenced to a year in Azkaban, and after that he will live in shame in a densely populated muggle area apart from the magical world. The Ministry of Magic will keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't try to join Voldemort."

"Wow, what about Umbridge?" said Chris.

"She stands trial in three weeks. You and your friends will go and testify against her," said Professor McGonagall. Chris absentmindedly started to trace the words 'I must not tell lies' on his hand. It was still red and easy to read.

"Chris?" said Snape, "what is that on you hand?"

"Nothing." said Chris, but Snape walked over and laid Chris's hand our. He read out loud, "I must hot tell lies." "Chris, who did this to you?"

"I, well I…" Snape showed the others his hand and Professor McGonagall gasped.

"You know the detentions I have had with Umbridge. Well, she made me write lines. I had to write I must not tell lies with a pen without any ink."

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone," asked Professor McGonagall.

Chris didn't answer. His reason now sounded dumb, but he told them anyway. "I didn't go to you, Dumbledore, because you wouldn't look at me. It was like I didn't exist or matter anymore to you. I also thought it was my war against Umbridge. I didn't want to seem weak, and besides that, I thought that if I told you, Mcgonagall, you would try to do something and you would have ended up getting fired by Umbridge.

"Chris, you should have told us. That pen is illegal and is enough to land her a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. That along with her sending the dementors after you and trying to put an unforgivable curse on you may mean she might get a dementors kiss. You need to bring this up at the trial Chris," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Chris. He had little to no sympathy to Umbridge after all that she had put him through in the last year. She was worse than Snape had been in all the years he had attended Hogwarts. " What am I going to be doing this summer?"

"You will be spending it here with me," said Snape. "Lupin will drop by every now and then to work with you along with me. Your Powers have changed, just like your appearance changed. I will test you on every subject so we can see what's changed."

"Do you think any of my abilities could have lessened?" asked Chris.

"No," said Snape. " You might not know this, but I was a better student than James. I was top of my grade in Potions, and DADA. I was also good at everything else. Lilly was excellent at transfigurations and was top of our grade in charms. I think your ability in every subject was a bit altered and lessened because of the charm."

"I can't wait to see what I can do then," said Chris.

A loud rumbling was heard. "Time for lunch," said Lupin, with his hands over his stomach. Everyone laughed and got up and went into the kitchen.

Chris walked in and couldn't believe his eyes. "Dobby!" he gasped. Dobby looked up at him and said, "Harry Potter, Dobby is so glad to see you. Dumbledore said you'd look different, but you still have the scar and you mother's eyes."

"It's Christopher Evens Snape now, but you can just call me Chris."

"I would be most honored to Chris, thank you," squeaked Dobby.

"Why are you here anyway," asked Chris.

"Dumbledore offered me a job of serving you here this summer," said Dobby. Dobby turned around to Dumbledore and squeaked a _thank you_ to him before asking Chris what he could do for him.

"A turkey sandwich and some cold lemonade sounds really good right now," he said, "how about you guys." They all agreed to have the same thing and Chris asked Dobby to bring them outside when they were made, then they left to go outside.

At the back door, Snape took Chris aside and said, "Chris, I have something for you." He handed Chris a long package. "This was the only one made, he told Chris. They tried to make more, but none of them turned out right. I bought this one from them before they sold it." Chris opened the package and saw a broomstick. The bristles on the end were a light amber color. He saw something flicker against the silver before it disappeared. He turned the broom over and read **THE SNITCH**. Chris saw another flicker and this time he saw a gold snitch zooming around on the silver.

"Wow!" Chris said.

"It's the fastest broom in the world. No other broom can match its speed, not even a Firebolt. It is made for stability, quickness, indestructibility, the temperature of the broom changes to what is most comfortable to you, so you do not have to get onto your broom and have it freezing cold, or burning hot, and it is also slick proof and jinx proof," he finished.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to try it out."

"Why wait," said Snape as he walked over and opened the door. Outside was a large Quidditch pitch. The back yard was huge. There was a large pool, tennis and basketball courts, water falls and ponds full of fish and frogs, flowers, plants of all types, herbs, fruit trees and good shade trees, a large arena, and another building that had a gym full of exercise equipment. There was also a large picnic table to the left of the house. "I didn't know what interested you, so I decided on this. You can do what ever pleases you."

Chris hugged his father and said thanks before climbing onto his broom for a quick flight around the Quidditch pitch. Five minuets later Chris landed by the picnic table. "Thanks dad, this place is brilliant."

"I'm glad you like it Chris," said a smiling Snape.

"I'm glad to see that you are still capable of smiling," said Chris, "I never knew that you could smile. All that I've ever seen you so is glare and smirk at me for the last 5 years."

"Don't make me angry, or it will be 7 years," said Snape laughing.

Chris gave his father a look or fear and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would if you went back to your old ways and started to cross lines and cause trouble." Snape said this in his regular drawling voice that Chris had always heard directed at him whenever Snape was angry with him. Chris was about to reply with the fact that he always broke the rules, and that it was in his blood. If he ever stopped crossing lines what would he do with his time besides boring potion homework, but before he could say anything, McGonagal said, "I'll have both your heads if you don't cut it out so we can eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so you know the drill press the submit review button and leave me a review, tell me what you think!

Remember, the more reviews, the sooner I submit chapter 3


	3. Relatives and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. 

Author's Note: I hope you have liked my story so far. If you have any suggestions that could make it better, feel free to give me advice. Please review my story. If you do, I will try harder to get up the next chapter. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was going to try and get my mom to check for spelling, but it hasn't worked out yet, and I wanted to post another chapter.

I never mentioned this in my story, and someone brought it to my attention that I never explained the whole relationship between Snape and Lilly. Lilly and James were never really married. This was all explained to Lupin and everyone else in the room before Chris found out (he knew the relationship between his mom and James was a lie when he had that memory flash). Maybe I will try and write a chapter explaining it. I can't believe I left out something so big. I am so sorry. Nightcrawlerfw 

**Chapter 3: Relatives and Quidditch **

After lunch, Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Lupin left for the Order's headquarters and left Chris alone with Snape so they could get to know each other better.

"So," Chris began, "is it alright if I call you dad at school?"

"Yes, as long as I can call you Chris."

"Who else am I related to that's alive?"

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes, I do." Replied Chris, wondering why he was asked that.

"My mother was Cabella Snider Snape, and my father was Doxlan Ebner Snape. I have two sisters. My sister Josane married Zavinbox Bradnook Black."

"Black? So that means I'm related to Sirius? Asked Chris.

"Yes, but there is more. My other sister, Eveline Cresant married Jolvies Camhorn Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you are somewhat related to the Malfoys. Think about it. Black was related to them too, and if you're related to him, then you're related to the Malfoys. All the pure blood families are all somehow related."

Chris remembered Sirius telling him almost that exact same thing last summer when he was at headquarters with him. "Yeah, I under stand, but I still don't like it."

"Lets get on to a happier subject, shall we? I have a secret to tell you."

"Ok, lets hear it."

"I am going to teach you to do wordless magic this summer, and, if you can manage it, wandless magic too. It usually takes witches and wizards, who have continued their magical training outside of school, about ten years to be able to do spells without saying anything. This is what I will teach you to do. Dumbledore and myself, along with some of the other teachers know how to do wandless and wordless magic. Some of the teachers may be helping you at school to learn these new breaches of magic. I am sorry to say that it is my fault that you have done such dramatic wandless and wordless magic. My side of the family can and have been able to do this magic easier than others. It comes sort of naturally for us.

"Wait, do you mean that I have done magic without a wand or words before?"

"Did you have a wand on you or know any magic when you somehow got on top of your school, or when you made your hair grow back all the way, or when you blew up your Aunt Marge?"

"But everyone shows some sort of magic before they come to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know, but not like you have done. Most people who could have gotten their hair all cut off would have only grown a little bit of hair, not a head full of hair exactly the way it had been before. And you apparated onto the top of your school. Usually, when you learn to apparate, you have to have a wand and say a spell, and be in total concentration before you can apparate. You also used some pretty dodgy magic when you made your Aunt Marge blow up like a balloon. I have to say that I did think this was pretty funny when I heard about it."

"Can you tell me the reason's you have done magic in these situations?"

"Two of the times I was scared, and the other time I was really angry."

"Chris, emotions are what you use to generate this magic. I will teach you to control and channel your emotions. You need to learn more about Occumency. You have to build a wall in you mind to 1st) block out anyone trying to enter it. 2nd) to help you concentrate and not be thinking about something else, 3rd) to help you clear you mind, 4th) to hide pain, this will help if you are in a duel and you do not want you enemy to know you are hurt, and 5th) to generate all your anger, frustration, confusion, terror, or any other negative thoughts into good power. Power that is meant for protecting those you care and love. This will help you generate your power efficiently to perform the results that you want."

After the lesson on magic and occumency, Chris challenged his dad to a game of Quidditch. Since there was only the two of them they decided to both play seeker. What Chris did not know was that Snape had been a seeker for the Slytherins in his days at Hogwarts.

"Did you ever beat James to the snitch," asked Chris.

"Loads of times. No one knew this at the time, except for your mother, but James and I would put aside our differences at least once a week and meet out secretly on the pitch to practice Quidditch. You see, James and I were both really good and we wanted to improve so that we could be the best. There were some days when we were either bored or tired of playing Quidditch, or had had a long and hard day and we would talk to each other. We came to understand each other better and we became friends. We couldn't let anyone know that we were friends though. I must say, James did an excellent job at making sure that no one thought we were friends. Lilly usually made sure that our pranking each other didn't get to serious, but it didn't matter what we did to each other because we always laughed about it in the end."

"I can't believe no one found out," said Chris.

"Some people eventually found out, but they didn't tell anyone. Dumbledore was probably the first to find out. He always seems to know everything that is going on around the school. Then Lupin and Sirius began to wonder where James was disappearing. No doubt they thought that James had a crush on some girl and was slipping away at nights to go and see her. One night they decided to follow James to see where he was going. They probably wanted to see what girl James was visiting so they could tease him about it, but they got a surprise. You can imagine how angry Sirius was at James. James had me run away before I got killed. Once James had talked to them and made them see as much reason as he could, because Sirius was convinced that I had cast some spell on James, he made them swear not to tell a single soul, not even Peter. I'm sorry to say that I am not particularly fond of Sirius. After Sirius found out about James and I getting together to practice, he made an extra effort to help James make sure that so one thought we were friends. I got jinxed and pranked more by Sirius after he found out what we were doing, than I did by any other person, and I ended up in the Hospital wing having to get cured by the nurse more than any other person I know. I got to know the Hospital wing really well while I was in to get cured from cuts and boils to broken bones and jinxes where I started to grow extra noses and arms. The nurse must have gotten tired of me coming in so much, that she taught me some healing techniques and spells."

"Ok, point taken. I probably wouldn't like Sirius so much myself if I had been on the receiving end of one of his pranks or spells. Lets go play Quidditch now, before you start another story," said Chris smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: In the next chapter, Chris's friends come over. What will they say? Will they accept Chris, or not? Review, review, review!!!

NightcrawlerF.W.


	4. Introductions and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this has taken so long to update. I just sat down and decided that I was going to get this posted and typed it up. There are about a million spelling and grammar mistakes, but I don't have anyone who can check them for me before I post the story. I hope you like the chapter.

Nightcrawlerfw

**Chapter 4: Introductions and Quidditch**

Friday came quickly to find Chris sitting on a black leather couch eating toast and having a glass of orange juice, while he anxiously awaited his friend's arrival. He couldn't wait to tell them everything that had happened. They still did know that he was Snape's son and that when they arrived they would not find Harry, but Chris in his place. Snape had agreed to introduce Chris to Ron and Hermionie as his son. They did not plan out anything else, but had decided that they would go from there.

At a quarter past nine, Chris heard Ron and Hermionie arriving and Snape speaking to Ron's parents. Chris heard many steps outside the living room door and wondered who else was present. Chris heard Snape saying, "I know you all came here expecting to see Potter, but I have a surprise for you. I want you to meet my son Chris!"

The door opened and people began pouring in. It was not only Ron and Hermionie, but also the whole Weasley family, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad eye Moody. Chris was slightly amused and nervous when he saw Ron look at him with disgust at there being a Snape Jr. He was amused because he knew that if he was in Ron's shoes, he as well would be disgusted at having a new class mate who had the potential of being as bad as Snape.

"Chris," said Snape, "I would introduce you to everyone, but you already know them." Turning to address everyone else he said, "This is Christopher Evans Snape, previously known as Harry Potter."

Silence followed this statement. Everyone was looking disbelievingly at him. Chris couldn't stand the drama anymore and began to laugh. "Isn't anyone going to say hi to me," he asked?

"Wotcher Chris," said a grinning Tonks. "How's your summer been? You haven't been attacked by dementors again this year have you?

"No, its been worse than that. I came here Monday and was told the next day that Snape was my father. On top of that, I have been worried to death about what my friends would say when they found out. As it turns out they won't say anything at all. I don't know what's worse. Them standing there speechless or if they were to start yelling at me."

"But this just can't be possible. You look nothing like Harry, and how could Snape be Harry's father when James was his father," asked a confused Hermionie.

Chris looked at Snape willing him to answer, and much to his relief he consented. "The truth is," said Snape addressing the whole group, "that Lily and I were really together. Lily got pregnant while I was spying on Voldemort. We both got scared that Voldemort would find out about us being together and we knew that something must be done for the protection of our child. I was friends with James, as shocking as that may sound. He, along with Lupin and Sirius knew about Lily's pregnancy. I asked James to pretend to be Lily's husband so she could have our child and not be in any danger. He agreed to help and immediately married Lily. I kept in touch whenever I could risk being away. The happiest day of my life was the day Chris was born. Lily and I had picked the name beforehand, and had also decided to give him the middle name of Evans in respect to Lily."

"I did not know how uneasy Lily was about the fact of me being constantly in Voldemort's presence. She never mentioned to anyone that she had found a spell to make me forget about ever being a father, and one that would also make everyone else who knew about our situation forget. She performed the spell a few months after Chris was born, and she changed his name so it would not trigger any of my memories which she had hidden to resurface."

"A few weeks ago I was in Dumbledore's office with Lupin discussing a matter when Dumbledore received a package which held a pensive and a letter. We immediately remembered what had happened, and when we told Chris the truth, whatever spell Lily had cast on him to make him look like James wore off."

"Hmm, I don't know," said George walking up to Chris, "what do you reckon Fred?"

"I think he looks to good to be Snape's son," said Fred.

" I know what your talking about, if he were Snape's son, shouldn't his hair be greasy? Wait, I've got it, when the spell wore off he looked hideous, so he had to cast a glamour charm on himself so he wouldn't be embarrassed when we saw him!" said George.

Snape cleared his throat.

"I'm glad were not at school anymore," said Fred, "or we would both have detention for a month."

"No hard feelings mate," they said in unison to Snape. "We were only joking."

Chris turned his attention away from the Weasley twins and focused to the one person whose opinion mattered to him the most. He was worried when he met a pair of blazing eyes. Ron was definitely not taking the news well.

"Ron--," he began, but was cut off by Ron's angry outburst.

"What's wrong with you? You hate Snape. Who cares if he really is your dad, you don't need him! He has only made your life miserable, and he will continue to do so. I just don't see how you can sit here smiling while you tell us that the teacher you hated most is now your best buddy!"

Chris took a deep breath. Ron was his best mate, and he didn't want to loose him. Some of the points he made were true, but they weren't anymore. He decided to start with that.

"Ron, my _dad_ is not an evil professor, at least not anymore. He didn't know that I was his son when he insulted me in class, but he only did that in the first place because he had to keep up his evil professor character to keep him safe from other Death Eaters. Please don't complain about this Ron. If anyone should be complaining it's me. Snape did make my life miserable, like you said. He gave me zero's on my assignments and everything, but I have a father now. A father that is here for me, in the flesh, and I want to move on. I don't care about the past, I just care about the future I can now have. I have been able to move past my differences with him and I would really like your support as well. I can't loose you Ron, your my best friend."

The fire in Ron's eyes went out and he nodded in an agreeing sort of way.

"Yeah, all right. I'm here for you, but it is just to weird that Snape is your father. I will try to get along with him, for your sake."

"Thanks mate," said Chris, " What about the rest of you?"

"I'm fine with it Chris, and I am sure we all are. If you are happy then I am happy for you," said Ginny with a friendly smile, blushing as she looked at Chris.

There were nods and Mrs. Weasley came up and gave Chris a hug.

"Wait until you see the back yard," said Chris. "Can we go out and play dad?

"Yes, why don't we all go outside," said Snape.

"Did you all bring brooms?" asked Chris.

Yes, they all replied, "But why." asked Bill.

"You'll see, now lets split into teams.

The teams were selected and it was decided that all the underage kids would be on a team, and all the grown-ups would be on the other team. Bill, Charley, Fred, and George were beaters, Snape and Chris were seekers, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Molly, Hermionie, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all chasers, and Mad-Eye Moody and Ron were keepers. The large field impressed everyone except one person who was Ron. Ron was hysterical about it. A magical score board was created and the game began.

Mrs. Weasley got the ball first and took a shot at Ron. Ron was so shocked at seeing his mother playing that he didn't block the shot. Ginny picked up the quaffle and passed it to Luna. They continued in this pattern the whole length of the field, while they zigged and zagged around each other avoiding their opponents. Chris swore he saw Ginny whisper something to Luna, but he thought nothing of it as they continued to dodge bludgers. When they arrived within 20 feet of the goals, Luna threw the ball to Ginny. The quaffle fell short and Ginny lunged trying to catch the quaffle. Ginny missed the ball and slipped partly off her broom and screamed, barley hanging on. Mad-eye started flying towards her when he suddenly saw the quaffle flying through the hoop with his magical eye.

Nice Wronkifet, said Fred and George to Ginny, who was already headed back across the field.

After twenty minuets, Chris saw the snitch and took off after it. His father saw him and joined in on the chase. After a long chase, Snape caught the snitch and won the game for his team. Almost everyone was shocked, but Snape's team was extremely happy, having schooled the younger team in quidditch. Chris's team was not very happy and thought that he may have let Snape win on purpose, but after explaining that his father had been a seeker for Slytherine they accepted the loss and were only a little upset at Chris for not catching the snitch first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it. I know I spelled some of the quidditch terms wrong, but I think you can get the general idea of the story even with bad spelling and punctuation. Please Review and I will try and get another chapter up soon. I have more free time right now, so I hope I can update sooner.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate any reviews that I get, so _please_ review!

-Nightcrawlerfw


	5. Hanging out with friends

Chapter 5

Disclosure: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I'm sure you know that J.K. Rowling own all the rights to these characters.

Hanging out with Friends

By the end of the week, everyone was used to Chris's new appearance. The Order of the Phoenix members often took off and left the six alone to entertain themselves. Chris and his friends practiced casting spells, they swam, played quidditch, and planned D.A. meetings for the following school year.

When Snape dropped in between order meetings, he would help them find spells that would be helpful when fighting Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and any creatures that Voldemort had persuaded to join him in his crusade. Snape made them practice the spells he taught them until they could do them quickly and efficiently. When the week was over no one wanted to leave, so Snape agreed to let them stay a few more days, but then they had to leave so he could begin Chris's training.

Early Monday morning, Chris awoke and decided that he wanted to go for an early morning swim. He changed and quietly left the large room that he was sharing with Ron and Neville. Chris went out the back door wearing red swim trunks and noticed that there were lights on around the swimming pool.

That's odd, thought Chris. I turned all the lights off last night. When he arrived at the pool, he was surprised to find out that he was not alone. Ginny was swimming laps in the pool and had not noticed Chris intruding upon her. Chris was just deciding to leave and come back in three hours when everyone was awake when Ginny called, "Chris, come on in, the water's great!"

"But you look like your having so much fun, I wouldn't want to intrude," said Chris.

"This is your pool silly, you're not intruding. I'm glad that you showed up."

Chris saw her blush and wondered why she was blushing. He knew that she was over him. In fact, she had admitted to going out with Dean at the end of the school year. Chris dive in and swam over to Ginny. "So," he said, "why did you wake up and come out here this early?"

"I have just been having this bad dream that keeps me up at night. Don't worry about it though. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"What are they about?" asked Chris in concern. "Are they about Voldemort?"

"I told you that they are nothing. I shouldn't have even mentioned it to you. Can we please talk about something else?" All this was said defensively by Ginny. When she saw the worry creeping onto Harry's face, she decided that she needed to say something more. "Harry," she began calmly, "if you must know, some of my dreams are just bad memories of my first year and the whole ordeal with the Chamber."

Harry decided to give Ginny a break because he could see that she really didn't want to talk about it, so he challenged her to a race. They swam to the starting point and took off. Ginny took the lead and beat Chris by seconds.

"You let me win." Protested Ginny looking angrily at Chris.

"No I didn't. You beat me fair and square. You're just to good."

"I don't believe you. I call a rematch and you better not go easy on me this time." Threatened Ginny.

The second race began and Ginny quickly went past Harry and beat him again a second time, but was convinced that this time Harry had actually tried to beat her. They swam for a couple more hours before they both decided to go inside to have showers before everyone else woke up.

The boys woke up and were ready for breakfast before the girls, although Ron had passed out on the table as soon as Harry had gotten him down the stairs. Dobby took their orders and the boys were left to wait for the girls to make their appearance. They didn't have to wait long. The girls came down a minute later and ordered their breakfast. It didn't take long before Dobby came out with their food. He carried stacks of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and French toast. Chris thanked Dobby and with much persuasion convinced Dobby to sit down and eat breakfast with them. Chris knew that convincing Dobby that he was a friend and entitled to all the privileges that he himself was privileged to would take some time, but he was determined to help Dobby realize that he was not a slave.

After breakfast, the boys headed to the gym to work out while the girls played tennis. The boys had a weight lifting contest, which Chris won. After their workout, the boys showered and went looking for the girls. They found them inside eating candy.

They greeted the girls and Luna turned around and looked at them with her wide eyes. Suddenly she jumped towards them and let out a wild cat's scream. The boys jumped back and let out a yelp.

The girls started laughing at the boys who had fallen on top of each other.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"A mountain lion. Honestly Ron, I thought you knew what animals sounded like," said Ginny popping in a candy. Hyena laughter exploded from Ginny's mouth, then a lion roar escaped from Hermionie's mouth. By that time the boys realized what kind of candy it was and joined in on the fun.

That night when Snape came home he put the six of them to work on defensive spells and curses. After a couple of hours the door bell range. Snape handed them a book and gave them the page number they were on. Hermionie looked at the title and asked the others if they had seen this book in the Hogwarts library.

"Yes, Hogwarts does have this book, but you wouldn't know about it unless you have been in restricted section," said Snape as he left to go get the door.

"No wonder Dumbledore won't let Snape teach D.A.D.A.," said Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Neville, "Snape knows too much about the Dark Arts. If Snape had his way, we probably would have been taught this a long time ago.

Snape returned after a few minutes and continued to work with the teens until dinnertime.


End file.
